


Love Story

by sloanesncis



Category: NCIS
Genre: Baby, F/M, Friendship, Love, no real smut-implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29550240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloanesncis/pseuds/sloanesncis
Summary: Nick and Ellie get buzzed at a bar and end up together... resulting in something that changes their lives!!
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Jethro Gibbs/Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hi y’all this is really my first big story im posting hope you enjoy it!!   
> i don’t own any of these characters!

3 weeks ago: 

“Nick...take me home.” Ellie practically slurred towards Nick across the table at the bar.   
“Uh” Nick looked around. “Okay.”   
They barely made it to the Uber between stumbling and making out and they definitely should’ve been kicked out of the Uber for the behavior that was going on in the backseat.   
06:55   
“Oh shit!” Ellie groaned as she looked at the clock. “I’m gonna be late for work.” That’s when she noticed the arm around her waist and not just any arm- Nick Torres’s arm. The memories of last night came flooding back to both of them as soon as they locked eyes and eventually realized they were still naked.   
“Correction. We’re late for work.” Nick stated putting some loose waves behind Ellie’s ear. Ellie immediately blushed grabbing nicks shirt off the floor and throwing his pants at him before running to the bathroom.   
The car ride:   
“They’re going to realize I’m in the same clothes as yesterday, Ellie.” Nick said.   
“Just tell them you met a girl. Your a guy that’s a good thing but if I do it I’m a ‘whore’.” Ellie said while staring at the road.   
“Whoah. Who’s ever called you that?” He asked and she blushed.   
“It’s not important Nick.” She said.   
“Ellie. Uhm, last night wasn’t just a we both were drunk and maybe sad accident night right?” He asked.   
“Honestly Nick I don’t know. I really like you and have for a very long time, but I haven’t been in a relationship since Qasim.” She said and noticed the hurt snd defeated look in his eyes and realized he didn’t understand what she meant. “Nick, honey. I mean I want you and only you but I need ‘slow’ for a while.”   
“I can do slow baby.” He said emphasizing the last word making Ellie roll her eyes.   
“Why’d it take Tim getting shot and a lot of alcohol to get us together?” Nick asked.   
“Because we can’t do anything normal or the right way.” She joked.


	2. chapter 2

4 weeks later:   
“Hey Ellie, still on for lunch?” Jack asked hearing Ellie walk into her office without looking up from her laptop. When Ellie didn’t answer she looked up and noticed the blank stare on Ellie’s face.   
“Uhm... Ellie, you okay?” Jack asked.   
“What hmm? Oh yeah no I’m great.” Ellie lied. Jack didn’t want to press her right now so she just let it be.   
“I have some coffee left in the pot if you want-“ Jack was cut off by Ellie running to the trash can buy her desk and throwing up. “-wanted some. Ellie are you okay?”   
“I don’t. I don’t know.” She responded. “I’ve felt nauseous all week and my- never mind thats way to much info.” Ellie tried to laugh it off.   
“Ell you’re clearly not okay considering I know this isn’t the first time you threw up today.” Jack looked at her with a sincere worry in her eyes.   
“Jack, I did something really stupid 3 weeks ago. I don’t regret it but it could’ve been ‘planned’ better I guess you could say? I don’t know.” Ellie said.   
“Ellie you can tell me anything you know that hon. If your not comfortable telling me that’s okay but this seems to be eating you alive.” Jack said grabbing a hold of Ellie’s hand.   
“Okay.” Ellie said taking a deep breath in. “I’m late. Like should’ve started 3 weeks ago late.”   
“And now the throwing up and there’s more I’m guessing?” Jack said. “Ellie, you should take a test.”   
“I know but I- this thing with that guy is going really well I don’t want to screw it up Jack this ones way to important.” Ellie said.   
“Honey you know there are options and we don’t even know if you’re pregnant yet.” Jack said.   
“Options right. I just I don’t know if I... could? I don’t know.” Ellie said.   
“Let’s get a test and just see how it goes okay?”   
27 minutes later:   
“Well that settled that.” Ellie said running her fingers through her hair while looking at 4 positive pregnancy tests.   
“Ell this probably doesn’t mean a lot but I’ve been in your shoes. Circumstances were different but the ‘pregnancy’ thing is always the same.” Jack said.   
“You were- you were pregnant?” Ellie asked.   
“I was 19 and drunk but still shouldn’t have been taken advantage of.” Jack said looking at the ground.   
“Oh my god Jack I’m sorry I had no idea.” Ellie said holding Jacks hand.   
“Not your fault nor is it mine. But yes faith is engaged now and is happy and that’s all I ever wanted for her.” Jack said. “Back to you. Are you going to tell the dad?” Jack asked.   
“I see him every day.” Ellie mumbled aloud. Jack gasped a bit and that’s when Ellie realized she knew.   
“Nicks?” Jack asked looking at Ellies stomach.   
“Yes.” She said softly. “Please don’t tell anyone? It’s going great and I don’t want to ruin it.”   
“Eleanor Bishop. That mans loves you more than you will ever know!” Jack said.   
“That’s what scares me.” Ellie said.   
“Why?” Jack asked.   
“Am i ruining his life by springing him with this?” She asked.   
“No. But you do need to tell him.” Jack said hugging Ellie.   
That night:   
“Sorry I had to finish some paper work before I left.” Nick said kissing Ellie who was inside his apartment m, clearly used the spare key.   
“We need to talk.” Ellie said.   
“Uh oh.” Nick whispered to himself.   
Ellie was already tearing up.   
“Nick I- I’m sorry.” She said handing him the positive pregnancy tests. He didn’t say anything for a few minutes.   
“Wow. Uhm congratulations ell. Does the dad know?” He asked sounding a bit hurt.   
“Nick what?” She said wiping her tears.   
“What?” He asked sounding confused.   
“Yes he knows. It’s you dork.” She giggled a bit. “You’re the only man I’ve slept with... in a while.” She said blushing.   
“Oh. Oh my god!” He said.   
“I didn’t want to tell you because I thought you’d be upset. But uhm basically this is your ‘out’. You do not have to stay and I understand.” She said trying not to cry. He cupped her face immediately kissing her.   
“Eleanor Raye Bishop. There is nothing you could ever say or do to make me stop loving you. I’m not leaving, Ever.” He said. “Thats my kid.” Nick said smiling and laying his hand flatly on Ellie’s belly.   
“Our kid.” She said giggling.   
“Yes our kid.” Nick said kissing her. 

“So much for going ‘slow’ with this, huh?” Ellie joked while lying next to Nick in bed.   
“Yeah, this is pretty much the opposite of that.” He said and they were quiet for a bit then Ellie spoke.   
“We’re going to have a baby Nick. And I’m going to get huge and want all of the weird foods and- oh my god- desk duty.” She dramatically cringed at the last part.   
“I love you Ellie good night.” He mumbled before drifting off to sleep. That was the first time either one of them said that.   
“I love you too.” She whispered before sleeping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed!! Sorry last chapter was super short!!


	3. chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t forget to comment lol

12 week scan:   
“Eleanor Bishop?” A nurse called. Ellie and Nick stood following the nurse to a room.   
“Dr. Montgomery will be in shortly.”   
“Gibbs took it pretty well.” Nick said breaking the silence. 

“Torres. Bishop. What?” Gibbs said.   
“We understand rule 12 is in place for a reason but...” Nick cut Ellie off.   
“We broke rule 12.” He said.   
“Yeah. I know.” Gibbs said.   
“What?!” Ellie choked out. Just then Jack walked up from the basement.   
“Oh. Uhm sorry I didn’t know you guys were here. I’ll give you some room.” Jack said blushing wearing what Nick and Ellie hoped were shorts under Gibbs red marine corps hoodie.   
“It’s fine you already know.” Ellie said motioning Jack go just sit down.   
“How far along?” Gibbs asked Ellie while pouring a cup of coffee.   
“I- uhm. Okay, almost 13 weeks.” She said holding nicks hand tighter.   
“Explains the running to puke i guess.” He said.   
“You knew about that?!” Ellie said. “Never mind of course you did.”   
“And why Torres watches you like a hawk and practically jumps anytime you so much as move at your desk.” Gibbs stated.   
“Uhm yes.” Was all Nick said.   
“Bishop- you can do interrogations until you start showing then desk duty until after maternity leave.” Gibbs said. Ellie and Nick nodded, they both knew field work is way to dangerous while pregnant and having a baby bump during interrogation can be used against her. 

“Yeah he did.” She said.   
*knock knock*   
“Hi, Eleanor?” Dr. Montgomery asked.   
“Yes, Ellie’s fine. And uhm this is my boyfriend, Nick Torres.” Ellie responded.   
“Pleasure. Okay so 12 weeks huh?” She said. “Let’s take a look.” Dr. Montgomery pointed everything out during the ultrasound.   
“We’ll see you back in about 7-8 weeks. It was very nice meeting both of you. Any questions?” Dr. Montgomery asked.   
“When can we find out the gender?” Ellie asked still holding Nicks hand.   
“Next appointment most likely!” She responded. “I’m hoping you’ve been out on ‘desk duty’ by now? I’m aware you are involved in Law enforcement?”   
“Uhm yes.” Ellie said.   
“Okay, you guys are free to go!” Dr. Montgomery said and left the room.   
Drive home:   
“Nick, what do you think I’m having?” Ellie asked.   
“A boy.” Nick stated bluntly.   
“Wow no second thought about it.” She joked.   
“What are we gonna call baby Torres?” Ellie asked.   
“Well we could think of some names and then decide and call him baby and then the first initial of his name.” Nick said.   
“And if it’s a girl?” Ellie asked.   
“It’s not.” He said. “Okay maybe it could be, I just think it’s a boy.” Nick said and shrugged.   
“Do you hope it’s a boy?” Ellie asked Nick.   
“I don’t know just want it to be healthy, Ell.” He said.   
“Me too, obviously.” She paused. “I always wanted a boy. Maybe name him after my dad or his daddy.” Ellie said and looked at Nick.   
“You’re sweet.” He said at the stop light and leaned over to kiss her.   
“When do you think I’ll start showing?” She asked subconsciously resting her hand on her stomach.   
“Uh Ellie.” He said looking at her. “I think you are already showing.”   
“What?!” She said lifting her shirt up. “I knew my pants weren’t really fitting but already? I’m only 12 weeks.” She sighed.   
“I’d say sorry but it suits you babe. And you look hot as hell.” He said getting out of the car.   
“Stop. Don’t go there.” She joked.


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the random time jumps 😬   
> this chapter has so how should i say this uhm ~ANGST!!!!~

8 weeks later: (20 weeks)  
“Eleanor Bishop?” A nurse called.   
“Here we go!” Ellie said grabbing nicks hand. About 14 minutes later Dr. Montgomery came in.   
“Alright ready to check out baby today guys?” She asked.   
“Yes.” Ellie said enthusiastically.   
“Okay we still want to find out the gender right?” The doctor asked.   
“Yes.” Nick responded.   
“Alright. 10 fingers, 10 toes. Everything looks pretty good on your girl.” She said with a smile. “You’re having a girl.” Dr. Montgomery stated.   
“A girl?!” Ellie asked.   
“Yes. Not what you all expected?” Dr. Montgomery asked.   
“He was positive it was a boy.” Ellie joked.   
“A girl. I’m having a daughter.” Nicks aid with tears in his eyes.   
“Congratulations guys.” The divisor said and left leaning the soon to be parents alone.   
Car ride home:   
“Wow. A girl.” Ellie said. “Guess we need to start looking at girls names huh?”   
“Yes. I can’t believe I’m having a daughter, I’m a girl dad now.” Nick said with the biggest smile Ellie had ever seen.   
Later that night:  
“Can we please go out for tacos?” Ellie asked.   
“Only if we get ice cream too.” Nick answered.   
“Duh.” She said with a smile.   
“Here’s the keys I’ll be out in a sec.” Nick said tossing Ellie the car keys and racing to his sock drawer to get the engagement ring.   
Just then a shot rang through and he saw Ellie wobble to the front of the car and then down she went.   
Nick immediately saw Ellie as he was walking outside. He ran as fast as he could to her while dialing 9-1-1.   
34 minutes later:   
“We a got a female approximately 29 years old GSW to the thigh, unconscious but a steady pulse.” A paramedic said as an unconscious Ellie was rushed into the emergency room.   
“Sir we’re going to have to stop you here.” A nurse said.   
“She’s pregnant. She’s- she’s pregnant 20 weeks, please.” Nick said out of breath. When Nick turned around he saw Jack and Gibbs rushing in.   
“Nick.” Jack said with a tears in her eyes as she pulled him into a hug.   
“We- we were talking and she went out to the car and she just- she didn’t scream or wince she got hit and got to cover in front of the car as fast as she could. It should be me not her.” He said running his hands through his hair.   
“We already got McGee on it and every possible agents working it.” Gibbs said. “Torres, s’not your fault.” He said.   
“I should’ve done something.” Nick said.   
20 minutes later:   
“Family of Eleanor Bishop?” A nurse called.   
“Yes.” Nick said standing immediately.   
“She’s going into surgery now. She lost a lot of blood,but is expected to make a full recovery.” She said.   
“And the baby?” Sloane asked noticing Nick was too upset to ask questions.   
“The doctors are doing everything they possibly can but I have no definite answers right now, I’m sorry.” The nurse said and walked away.   
“It’s a girl.” Nick whispered.   
“What,hon?” Sloane said.   
“She’s having a girl we found out this afternoon.” He said.   
“They’ll be okay Nick. Ellie’s one hell of a fighter and so is that little girl of yours.” Jack said grabbing nicks hand.   
The next day:   
“They got him.” Gibbs said as he walked into Ellie’s room.   
“Good.” Nick said.   
“Any news?” Gibbs asked.   
“Hopefully she’ll be waking up soon.” Nick stated.   
“Baby?” Gibbs asked.   
“Stable too. Which is really good. Sloane was right she’s a fighter.” Nick said with a small smile.   
“You should go home torres.” Gibbs said.   
“No. I’m not leaving her- them boss.” Torres said.   
“Sloane will stay with her the whole time.” Gibbs said. “You need sleep and a shower kid.”   
“I was going to propose Gibbs.” Nick said. “I talked to you 2 nights ago and was going to propose.”   
“I’m sorry, Nick.” Gibbs said. Torres new he truly was considering he just broke rule 4.   
“I’ll leave you guys alone. Gonna take sloane home, she hasn’t left all night or today.” He said.   
“I know she keeps coming in and asking if I want coffee or food.” Nick said with a small laugh.   
When he was alone Nick said “Ellie, please wake up, I need you.” Nothing happened until 4 hours later.   
“Nick?” She whined.   
“Yes. Ellie I’m right here, Ellie I’m here.” He said sitting up straight.   
“Hi.” She said with a small smile.   
“Hey, welcome back Ell.” He said lightly kissing her forehead.   
She gasped a bit. “Baby. Is she okay?!” She immediately asked.   
“Yeah, she’s a fighter just like her mom.” He responded.   
“Oh thank god. Uhm Nick what about the uh...” she couldn’t finish her sentence.   
“The son of a bitch who shot my girls?” He answered for her. “They got him, he’s going to prison for a very, very long time.”   
“So uhm, Ellie this isn’t the place I wanted to do this but.” He paused. “I have loved you for well not to be cliche since the moment I met you in that ally with our guns drawn at each other. I really new when we went undercover. And then when we first kissed, that’s when I new I wanted to marry you. When you cried saying you were pregnant and I thought- it didn’t matter what I thought. I just knew I wanted a family with you. So Eleanor Raye Bishop besides being the amazing woman who’s carrying my child and making me a father will you make me your husband and marry me?” Nick asked while down on one knee in the hospital room.   
“Nick!” She gasped. “Of course you dork.” She giggled. “Kiss me.” And he did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy reading loves!!

“This has been one hell of a week.” Nick said on the way hone from the hospital.   
Ellie spent 3 nights in the hospital to make sure she was healing from the surgery and her blood pressure stayed normal as well as making sure their baby was okay.   
“Tell me about it. I went from finding out I was having a daughter, to being shot and rushed to the hospital, and now I’m engaged!? This is insane.” Ellie said.   
“I’m just glad my girls are okay.” Nick said grabbing a hold of Ellie’s hand. That was the second time he’d said ‘my girls’ today and Ellie couldn’t help but fall in love with him all over again.   
“We gotta go shopping for this little one.” Ellie said lying her hand on her round belly.   
“Slow, Ell. We gotta take it slow. You need rest you got shot babe, 3 days ago I almost lost you... both of you. So I’m going to be crazy overprotective and ‘hovery’ and you’re going to hate it but it’s going to make me feel better knowing my fiancé is okay!” He said.   
“Nick. Okay. That’s all okay I understand and I love you.” She stated.   
“Love you too.” He said pulling into the driveway.   
“But we’re going at least shopping for groceries, at target. We can get some things and maybe look at baby clothes?” She said with a shy smile knowing he couldn’t tell her no.   
“Maybe. It depends on how your feeling.” And with that they were inside plopping down on the couch with ice cream, Oreos, and a pizza that should be there any minute and watching Ellie’s new obsession ‘The Crown’ on netflix. 

“Nick, I forgot to grab ice cream can you go grab it?” Ellie asked passing the maternity section of target.   
“Yes.” He said.   
“You know the kind right the one-“ he cut her off mid sentence.   
“-one with chocolate slices not chunks and not chips mint chocolate slices.” He said with a wink. Just as Ellie was steering the cart out of the maternity section to head to the checkout she ran into someone she swore she’d never talk to again.   
“Ellie hey- wow. That’s new” Jake paused eyeing Ellie’s growing baby bump.   
“Uhm yeah. 21 weeks.” She said unconsciously placing a hand on her belly.   
“I didn’t even know you were seeing anyone.” He said nonchalantly.   
“Why would you know? Your my ex husband not my friend.” She said in a bitter tone.   
“Okay listen you don’t need to be a bitch about-“ Jake was cut off by Nick walking back.   
“Ellie, I found this really cute onsie that says ‘daddies surprise’ it’s kinda perfect-“ Nick stopped talking one he realized who was standing near them.   
“Really?! Ha! Your partner knocked you up? Him of all people? I thought you had standards Ellie. Didn’t peg you as the type that slept around but-“ Jake was cut off now.   
“-No. you don’t get to stand here and act like you’re all perfect. You cheated on me and after that I had every right to do whatever and whom ever i liked! Nick has been there for me longer and more than you ever were during our entire marriage he has shown me how and what love feels and truly is. And he loves our daughter more than anything and has proved he loves me over and over again even after you broke me.” She said sternly. “We’ll be going now!” As they were walking away Ellie turned around and said “tell Taylor I say hi and Jake, you might wanna see who she’s been sleeping with.” Taylor who’d been quiet the entire time and just walked up turned extremely pale and Jake looked mad.   
“Nick I am so sorry about that.” Ellie said.   
“For what?! That was hot Ellie.” He joked. “You got mad, like mad mad.”  
“Let’s just go home and look for cribs.” She joked grabbing nicks hand with one hand and placing the other on her growing belly.   
The next day in Jacks office:  
“Ellie!” Jack squealed seeing Ellie walking in. “Wait you’re not supposed to be back yet, are you?”   
“No just dropping off coffee. And a brownie for my favorite forensic psychologist.” Ellie said with a wink placing a coffee and a white bakery bag on Jacks desk.   
“Well thank you. And how’s baby girl Torres doing?” Jack asked after picking up on Ellie’s hand constantly on her belly.   
“She’s good.” Ellie said with a smile. “I felt her kick for the first time on Saturday and now she moves. Nick has been patiently waiting until he can feel her move.” Ellie joked.   
“It’s magical when it happens.” Jack whispered.   
“I don’t mean to pry or upset you... but do you remember when you felt your baby kick on like the outside where you could feel it?” Ellie shyly asked.   
“Of course, hon. And don’t feel that way it’s okay just not everyone knows so you can talk to me about anything when we’re alone. But anyway yeah I think I was about 24 weeks or so. Nick’ll be able to feel her soon. And me!” Jack said with a wink.   
“Ah yes. Okay so Nick and I were talking and well... Jimmy and McGees kids call him ‘Bibbs’ how ever that got stared.” She laughed. “So we figured, she’d just probably call him the same. Then we thought about what you’d like to be called? Don’t worry we have time but she needs a special name for you. And not grandma cause your ‘in looove’ with Gibbs.” She said in a sing songy tune.   
“You want? Oh my god, Ellie! I don’t care what the hell she calls me I’m honored.” Jack stated.


	6. chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy reading loves!!

7 months:   
“Mornin’ sunshine!” Jack said seeing Ellie walk into her office.   
“Jack, honestly how bad do I look?” Ellie said.   
“You are glowing!” Jack said standing up.   
“That’s not an answer.” Ellie stated.   
“You look amazing. Your getting so big it’s adorable!” Jack gushed.   
“I barely fit into my regular clothes. Nicks making me go maternity shopping because he’s tired of me stealing his sweat pants.” Ellie said with a chuckle. “Oh how fun.” Jack said with sarcasm.   
“I barely slept last night. Bubs here decided to throw a dance party in my uterus. And of course Nick encourages it because he loves feeling her move end she loves hearing his voice.” Ellie said.   
“I’m sorry but that’s kind of really sweet.”Jack said with a smile.   
“Oh and apparently she likes your voice because.” Ellie paused grabbing Jacks hand. “Here feel right here.”   
“Oh my god! She’s so strong, just like her mamma.” Jack said with a wink. “Any thoughts about names?” Jack asked.   
“Yes and no. We’re having trouble on deciding, mostly cause we’re both extremely stubborn.” Ellie joked.   
“I get it.” Jack laughed. 

9 months:   
“Oh my god!” Jack jumped and almost dropped her coffee when she saw Ellie sitting in her office before she even got in. “What are you doing here? You are due to have that baby like any minute now!”   
“There is absolutely nothing for me to do. Gibbs banned me from coming in and working anymore, Vance pretty much banned me from going to autopsy and kasies lab so.” Ellie stopped.   
“So...? You decided to sneak in and wait in my office and give me a heart attack?” Jack said.   
“I guess.” Ellie chuckled. “Look at me. I am so tired of watching reality tv, I’m in Nicks sweatpants and his shirt! My hair’s a complete disaster and I can only ‘nest’ so much shit into her room.” Ellie joked and winced.   
“Ell, you good?” Jack asked sounding concerned.   
“Yep just Braxton Hicks, no biggie they’ve been happening all the time.” She said cradling her belly.   
“Mmm. Yeah okay.” Jack said ushering Ellie to sit down.   
“Nothings even happened yet they just.” Ellie paused to take some deep breaths. ” Come and go.”  
“How far apart?” Jack said.   
“Pretty well I don’t really-“ Ellie was cut off.   
“How far?” Jack asked more sternly.   
“Since i left our house? Every 15.” She admitted.   
“And now?” Jack questioned.   
“Every 5 ish.” Ellie said breathing deeply again.   
“Oh my- OH my god. Ellie! You do realize there is a blizzard and it going to take at least 30 minutes to an hour to get to the hospital?!” Jack said.   
“Oops?” Ellie said.   
“Oops?! Yes oops. Ducky doesn’t come in today and Palmer is with Breena’s family with means there is no doctor in the building.” Jack said trying to stay as calm as she could.   
“Your a doctor.” Ellie stated.   
“Not that kind.” Jack laughed. “Gibbs has delivered a baby before!” Jack said aloud remember hearing the story and seeing the card the mom sends to Gibbs every year.   
“There is no way in hell he’s going to be down there to deliver my daughter.” Ellie stated. “Jack better think fast because my water just broke.” She said standing up and feeling water gush more.   
“Okay you know we can do this! Nick is downstairs.” Jack said.   
After about 20 minutes everything in Jacks office was ready and an ambulance was called. They had Ellie in the couch and somehow they found a yoga ball along with towels, warm water, a blanket, and nick.   
“Okay Ellie I think we’re almost there when I tell you to push just push as hard as you can.” Jack said.   
“I can’t. I can’t do this.” Ellie said out of breath.   
“Ellie! Yes you can you are the strongest woman I have ever met!” Nick said “you are the most amazing mother already and I cannot wait to see you with our daughter and I know you are strong and me talking isn’t helping so just do what you gotta do Ellie. I love you.” He said kissing her forehead.   
49 minutes later Ellie, Nick, and their newborn daughter were put in the back of an ambulance and headed to Bethesda hospital.   
“Sloane.” Gibbs called. “Ya did good.”   
“Thanks.” She said lightly kissing him as he wrapped his arm around her waist. She laid her head on his chest while watching the ambulance get further and further away and asked. “What time do you think we’ll get a ‘hey hate to do this can you pick us up?’ call?” Jack asked with a chuckle.   
“Don’t know, I’ll go with ya though Jack. Both gotta meet our grandkid i guess huh?” Gibbs pretty much stated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i know this felt super rushed im so so sorry!! i thought i was dragging her pregnancy out and im not great with longgg stories lol


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy reading loves!!

2 days later:  
“Thank you for picking us up.” Nick said as he walked Ellie to Jack, who was driving Ellie’s car because it already had the car seat stuff set up.  
“Of course!” Jack said. “So... when do we get to find out cuties name?!”  
“I hate to do this but when we get back to our house and everyone can officially meet bubs.” Ellie said carefully putting her newborn daughter into the car seat.  
After a 15 minute drive to Ellie and Nicks, they were all finally inside!  
“Welcome home!” Delilah said when they walked through the door.  
“Ah. You guys are amazing.” Ellie said looking around and seeing baby gifts.  
“So? What’s her name?!” Tim asked.  
“Ah yes. Everyone.” Ellie said grabbing the baby from the car seat. “Meet: Emelia Lucia Torres!”  
“oh my god that’s gorgeous.” Jack said. “Now to think of nickname to give her.” They all laughed.  
After everyone had held her Ellie walked with Emelia over to Jack and said “Wanna hold her?”  
“Of course.” Jack said taking the baby from her moms arms. “Ellie she is perfect. You too better have more if you make ‘em this cute.”  
Ellie laughed. “I don’t know about just yet.”


	8. AUTHORS NOTE!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Literally a note.

that’s it for this one!! but I’m posting a sequel shortly. I didn’t wanna post it with this story because the time jumps and I thought it’d be stupid if I did that haha! Thank you all so much for reading and BOLO for the sequel which will probably be called “A Family” okay hugs and kisses everyone don’t forget to be nice and wear a mask 😚


End file.
